


Under Your Spell

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt from @brandxc from tumblr. ‘Can you please write about a whipped af Charity? Either she’s just realised it (fighting it but resigned to it) or it was pointed out to her’.Chas can’t resist teasing Charity about her relationship with Vanessa.





	1. Chapter 1

Charity was nearing the end of her shift when Vanessa came striding into the Woolpack. The smaller woman was wearing her yellow coat – unzipped - over her black jeans and shirt. She looked like a ray of sunshine but there was also a wicked smile on her face as she rounded the bar – coming to a halt next to Charity.

“How long are you going to be?” Vanessa asked casually – leaning into Charity so their arms were pressed together.

Charity looked around the pub and in the direction of Chas who was collecting glasses. It had been surprisingly busy around tea time and it meant that she was running behind schedule. There was a lot of cleaning to do before she should really finish, and Chas would kill her if she crept of before it was sorted. Normally the prospect wouldn’t scare her, but her cousin’s pregnancy hormones had made her wicked moody.

“Hopefully in ten minutes” Charity sighed – “but it may be a little longer.”

Chas was in earshot now as she placed the glasses on the end of the bar and Charity could see the other woman throwing her a threatening glare.

“Presume a little longer” Charity grimaced.

Vanessa leant in even closer – rising to her tiptoes so her mouth was right by Charity’s ear. The other woman’s proximity and warm breath against her skin sent a shiver down Charity’s spine. Vanessa’s presence never failed to pull a reaction from her. It was like the smaller woman had cast a spell over her.

“I’ll be in your bedroom – try to be quick” Vanessa whispered seductively.

The smaller blonde pulled back slightly and moved her shirt collar to the side an inch. It revealed the strap of a lacy blue bra – clearly brand spanking new as Charity hadn’t seen it before. Charity felt the breath catch in the back of her throat. She glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention. When she was satisfied the answer was no (and her girlfriends back was to Chas), Charity curled her hand into the bottom of Vanessa shirt and lifted it an inch – intrigued to see if she could see any matching underwear peaking out the top of her jeans. Instead she found that the blue lace wasn’t just a bra but in fact a basque. The temperature of the pub felt like it had suddenly raised a few degrees.

“I’ll be there in ten” she gulped.

Vanessa smiled salaciously before turning and sauntering out into the back room – leaving a stunned and aroused Charity in her wake. She looked up at Chas pleadingly but all she got was a stern glare in response.

“Charity if you dare leave this bar before…” her cousin started to snarl – but Charity didn’t give her time to finish.

She snatched up the table cleaning disinfectant bottle and the cloth from behind the bar and shot out into the pub – darting around every empty table she could find.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Done!” she declared as she practically threw the cleaning equipment back in its place.

Her cousin was looking at her like she had three heads – as was Paddy and Marlon who were sat at the bar drinking a pint.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you work so hard” Chas chuckled - “Vanessa really is a good influence on you!”

Charity rolled her eyes at the other woman – practically growling at her cousin and her new fiancée. It was stupid that it bothered her – it wasn’t like it mattered that other people saw how happy Vanessa made her. Charity was quite proud of her relationship with the smaller woman and was happy to cosy up to her in public. What she didn’t enjoy was being poked and prodded at about it.

“Oh Charity – you are so whipped” Chas laughed.

“I am not!” she protested.

Really if Chas had even half an idea of what was awaiting Charity in her bedroom she’d be slinging Paddy and racing Charity up the stairs. There was no way Chas was getting a tenth as much quality or action from her fiancée. Charity leant into her cousin’s space, so Paddy and Marlon couldn’t overhear her.

“She’s wearing lingerie” Charity grinned. It was surely explanation enough for her burst of energy.

“Oh god – please shut every door possible between here and your bedroom” Chas grimaced.

She smiled even wider at her cousin – pleased to have the upper hand again in the conversation. She opened one of the fridge’s and pulled out one of the nicer bottles of white wine – snatching up two wine glasses as she stood upright again. Vanessa in something skimpy and sexy was something to celebrate.

“I hope you are paying for that” her cousin grumbled.

Charity rolled her eyes again and placed the items down on the counter. She was tempted to tell Chas to shove off - but she was already a couple of minutes later than she told Vanessa she would be and wanted no more interruptions or delays. A full-blown argument with a hormonal Chas would surely slow her further.

Her purse was behind the till, so she strode over and gabbed it. As she headed back over to Chas and her wine she opened it – looking for a ten-pound note to cover the £9.99 bottle of wine. All she had was a twenty-pound note so she thrust it into her cousin’s hand.

“Keep the change” she barked – before snatching up her wine and heading for the back room.

“So so whipped Charity Dingle!” Chas called after her – loud enough for the whole pub to hear.

Charity should care. She really didn’t.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise I would get around to a second chapter eventually! Hope you enjoy it x

Charity practically skipped up the stairs – bottle of white wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. When she entered her bedroom all three items nearly ended up on the floor.

“Jesus babe” she exclaimed as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

Vanessa was sprawled on top of the covers of Charity’s bed - having already divested herself of her coat, shirt and jeans. The toned blonde was now only wearing the matching blue and black basque and knickers with black stockings and suspenders. Charity was sure her jaw was virtually on the floor, but she could do little to hide her reaction. Her girlfriend looked amazing and very sexy.

The blue matched the colour of Vanessa’s eyes – eyes that had held Charity entranced ever since that night they first kissed in the cellar. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and fanning across Charity's pillow. The black stockings contrasted sharply with the smaller woman’s creamy skin – skin Charity knew every inch of – knew the taste of. Seeing Vanessa dressed so wantonly for her made Charity want to explore each inch all over again.

“You’re five minutes late” Vanessa smirked.

The smaller woman sat up slightly, propping her weight up by pressing her hands (palm down) on the bed behind her. It gave Charity an even better view of how much the basque pushed Vanessa’s breasts up – highlighting just how full and incredible they were. It took Charity several seconds to comprehend what her girlfriend had said and then formulate a reply.

“Trust me I cleaned like a flammin’ trooper” she promised - “I won’t be hearing the end of it for weeks.”

She really wouldn’t. Chas would be calling her whipped for weeks. It had taken nearly month to get her cousin to stop ripping her about the night Vanessa went out to the gay bar and Charity had gone running off after her. 

“I hope you saved some energy for me” Vanessa drawled.

Charity stepped towards the bed – placing the unopened bottle and glasses down on the bedside table. She kicked her shoes off and slowly removed her red blouse and black jeans. Vanessa’s eyes didn’t leave her the entire time – eagerly watching each item being removed until Charity was down to her underwear. Luckily, she was wearing quite a nice set of matching black underwear, but it was nothing in comparison to what her girlfriend was adorned in.

Charity climbed onto her knees on the bed, so she was hovering above her girlfriend. Vanessa tilted her head back and gazed up at Charity – confident – eyes dark with arousal and full of lust. Charity was sure her own eyes and expression mirrored her girlfriend.

She ran her eyes down Vanessa’s body – taking in the other woman’s attire from close-up. As she dragged her eyes back up she paused at Vanessa’s chest – practically salivating at the view. Even if she had been exhausted when entering the room, Charity would have been wide awake just at the sight of her girlfriend. As it happened - she had plenty of energy left in the tank.

She dipped down and pressed her lips against Vanessa’s – curling her hand around the other woman’s neck and kissing her – slow and open mouthed. Vanessa moaned into the kiss and pushed up a on her hands a little more, deepening the kiss. Charity swiped her tongue across her girlfriend’s lower lip – drawing another deep moan from Vanessa. Their tongues stroked against each other’s – exploring, caressing, tasting.

Charity pressed Vanessa back against the bed – following her down without breaking the kiss. Vanessa hooked one of her lower legs around Charity’s, pulling their bodies closer together. The smaller woman rolled them as they continued to kiss passionately – catching Charity off guard so she had no chance to counter the movement.

“Spread your legs” Vanessa commanded.

Charity loved it when her girlfriend talked dirty. Vanessa wasn’t shy and would often give plenty of verbal encouragement – she also enjoyed it immensely when it was Charity doing the talking. It was rare for Vanessa to give commands though so when she did it left Charity’s head spinning and her body molten hot for her girlfriend.

She did as she was told and drew her thighs apart, allowing Vanessa the space to lie between her legs – hips pressing deliciously down against her centre. Vanessa rolled her body against Charity, slowly and purposefully, dragging a deep moan from the back of Charity’s throat. Vanessa repeated the action again as she looked straight into Charity’s eyes. Charity knew she was already soaking wet because every time Vanessa moved against her she could feel liquid heat in her underwear and down the inside of her thighs.

“What have I done to deserve this babe” she husked.

Whatever it was she would do it a hundred times over if this was the result. If that made her whipped, then so be it. 

“Maybe I’m just rewarding you for being unfairly sexy and irresistible” Vanessa pressed her mouth against Charity's ear and whispered.

The smaller woman emphasised her words with a tugging bite on Charity's earlobe. Any response Charity could formulate died in her throat as Vanessa's mouth lips trailed lower – lips pressing against the sensitive skin down the column of her neck. Her body writhed underneath her girlfriend as Vanessa's mouth continued its journey South – kissing and scraping her teeth over Charity's collarbone and then the swell of her breasts.

She tangled her hands in her girlfriends long silky hair – urging her on. Vanessa's mouth was leaving a trail of heat on her skin and then suddenly it stopped. Charity let out a whimper as her girlfriend sat up – missing the press of her body instantly – as Vanessa repositioned herself so she was sat astride Charity's hips.

Charity placed her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs, tracing the smooth skin just above Vanessa's stockings. She could tell her girlfriend was as wet and desperate as she was – could feel the liquid heat down the inside of Vanessa's upper thigh where her thumbs lightly pressed. Charity let her eyes run up and down her girlfriends body appreciatively – marvelling again at the lingerie that Vanessa had donned for her. It looked even better with the smaller woman above her especially now Vanessa's hair was messy from Charity's hands clawing at it. She looked divine and Charity took a moment to appreciate just how lucky she was to have the other woman in her life and in her bed.

Vanessa didn't stay still for long though and reached down to grasp Charity's left hand, drawing it even further up her thigh before slipping it inside her soaking wet knickers. Charity wasn't sure which one of them moaned louder as her hand slid through swollen folds.

“I want to ride your fingers whilst you watch me” Vanessa instructed.

If Charity thought she was turned on before her girlfriend spoke, then it paled into comparison to how she felt now. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel a deep ache in the pit of the stomach.

“Fuck Vanessa!” she growled.

Charity rolled her thumb across her girlfriend's clit once, twice – before pushing two fingers deep inside her girlfriend. Vanessa moaned loudly – slamming her eyes shut - as Charity groaned at the feeling of her fingers being surrounded by her girlfriend's heat. No matter how many times they came together like this it still amazed Charity how good it felt to be knuckle deep inside the beautiful blonde.   

Vanessa started to move above her, circling her hips slowly and purposefully as she ground down onto Charity's fingers. Charity's free hand gripped at her girlfriend's thigh, nails digging in lightly to the sensitive skin there. The smaller woman pressed one hand flat against Charity's sternum to balance herself – the other hand tangling in her own hair. Vanessa opened her eyes and looked down at Charity, causing the taller woman's breath to hitch at the back of her throat as she watched her.

Vanessa's eyes were dark with arousal, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and the skin across her chest and cheeks already starting to flush pink. The basque encased breasts heaved as Vanessa took in deep breaths – little moans escaping from her mouth with every exhale. Charity curled her fingers forward against her girlfriend's inner wall and Vanessa sped up her movements in response. Charity rolled her hips up in time to the rhythm the smaller woman had set – pushing her fingers even deeper into Vanessa with every thrust,

“Yes Charity” Vanessa encouraged breathlessly - “so good – you feel so good.”

Her girlfriend was getting close – Charity could feel the muscles of her inner walls starting to twitch and flutter. Suddenly, Vanessa grabbed one of Charity's shoulder straps with the hand that had been buried in her hair and pulled her into sitting position – flush against her girlfriend's lingerie covered body. It had been such a vigorous tug that she was surprised it hadn't ripped her bra clean off.

Vanessa hooked both her arms underneath Charity's – gripping onto her shoulders to give herself more purchase. They pressed their foreheads together – eyes still locked – every moan and heavy breath ghosting over the others mouth. Her wrist was burning due to the tight angle, but she was too entranced by her girlfriend to care. As long as she could still pull a pint tomorrow a few aches here and there didn't matter.

“So close – so close babe” Vanessa moaned against her mouth.

Charity practically whimpered in response as she sped up the movement of her own hips. Her girlfriend rarely used pet names so hearing her own normal term of endearment fall from Vanessa's lips was hot. It spurred Charity on even more.

The smaller woman's hips started to jerk erratically as the muscles around Charity's fingers gripped her tightly. Vanessa's eyes slammed shut as she came around Charity's finger's – her whole body pitching forward against the taller blonde. It caught Charity off balance and she toppled back onto the bed – Vanessa falling down on top of her – burying her head into the crook of Charity's neck and desperately panting for breath.

Charity slowly drew her fingers out of her girlfriend and lay her hand on the bed – circling her wrist slowly to try and return some feeling to it. With her right hand she softly and affectionately stroked her girlfriend's messy sex hair. She could feel Vanessa's heartbeat against her chest as strongly as she could feel her own, even through the basque. This was Charity's favourite moment – when one of them had just had an incredible orgasm and they lay wrapped around each other – virtually becoming one person. It was better without the lingerie – when they were pressed completely skin to skin.

“That was amazing” Vanessa husked into her ear - “you're amazing.”

“So you keep telling me” Charity smiled.

Her girlfriend really did keep saying it. At first it had been hard to believe that anyone – even Vanessa – could feel that way about her. She had realised that the smaller woman really did mean it though and was gradually starting to accept it. That acceptance didn't mean that she knew how to respond when Vanessa said it though, so she usually brushed it off with humour.

“That's because I mean it...” the smaller said firmly as she propped herself up on her elbows, so she could look into Charity's eyes.

“...and I want to make you feel amazing” she added with a mischievous glint in her sparkling blue eyes.

“You already do babe” Charity said softly - “you already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Down to one prompt to go! This is just a short fun one. I may go wild and add a second chapter with what happens next - if anyone wants it.


End file.
